runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Assassins of the damned
Ramboshot777CLAN:ASSASSINS OF THE DAMNEDRamboshot777 are leader is aldus miz (kingmatt64) We controll Karamjam And Falador "expect the unexpected" 'Tenet One '"Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent"Edit Do not insult, harass, or mock innocent game players or Brotherhood members. 'Tenet Two '"Always be Descreet"Edit We will not be aggressive towards anyone but our enemies and targets, do not go searching for trouble, make good and wise decisions 'Tenet Three' "Never compromise the brotherhood"Edit While in Runescape never challenge a clan or other player without consent from Clan Leader. NEVER give out clan info. ''Penalty For DisobedienceEdit First Offense~ Warning Second Offense~ Ban from Clan Chat for 5 hours Third Offense~ Ban from Clan Chat for 10 hours and Loss of 1 rank Fourth Offense~ Ban from Clan Chat for 24 hours and Loss of 1 rank Fifth Offense~ Permanent Ban from Clan. Penalty For DisobedienceEdit First Offense~ Warning Second Offense~ Ban from Clan Chat for 5 hours Third Offense~ Ban from Clan Chat for 10 hours and Loss of 1 rank Fourth Offense~ Ban from Clan Chat for 24 hours and Loss of 1 rank Fifth Offense~ Permanent Ban from Clan. RanksEdit Recluta(Recruit)- Recruits are allowed in Clan Chat. They are not permitted to fight in clan wars, enter the base, or attend meetings until pledged service to the Order through an initiation ceremony. Milite (Soldier) - Corporals are allowed in Clan Chat and enter the Clan Base and are allowed to fight in clan wars. They are not allowed to attend meetings. Mercenario (Mercenary) - Sergeants are allowed in Clan Chat and enter the Clan Base and are allowed to fight in clan wars. Sergeants are allowed to suggest ideas to the clan, but NOT give orders. They are not allowed to attend meetings. Guerriero (Warrior) - On top of the rights of Sergeants, Lieutenants are also asked to train recruits and are allowed to attend meetings. Maestro (Master) - On top of the rights of Lieutenants, Captains are allowed to give orders to Recruits and Corporals, but NOT HARASS other clan members. Assassino (Assassin) - On top of the rights of Captains, Generals are allowed to give orders to anyone ranked under them. If a general is caught harassing another clan mate, is immediately ranked down. How To Rank UpEdit Assassins will be sent on missions such as Eavesdropping , Interrogation , Assassination , Training with Brothers , and Recruiting . Assassins will be given experience for completing these missions. Assassin ranks will also be based on combat level, helpfulness, willingness to learn or teach, loyalty to the Order, and obedience. The Ranks of the Order are based on the amount of Experience an assassin has. Clan Cities''Edit *Note*** All clan cities have parallel Italian cities associated with them. This way we can use them as code as the clan grows and secret missions become more apparent throughout the clan's objectives. Lumbridge (Venice) Port Sarim (Florence) Rimmington (San Gimignano) Al Kharid (Forli) Falador (Montereggioni) Varrok is our base. During a full clan meeting there should always be 2 people guarding the entrance, making sure that nobody enters the building- if somebody does, because clearly we cannot prevent people from entering, the guards are to warn current the Clan Leader and Clan General using clan chat that an intruder is entering. This will signal all secretive conversation to come to a stop immediately so that no information can get out ~THANKS to spence32296!~ Category:Clans